


Real Reality

by LilithRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, Cute Harry, Fluff, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, M/M, Mystery, Orphanage, Poor Harry, Romance, Slow Burn, Some of characters are from future, chimera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithRiddle/pseuds/LilithRiddle
Summary: A little boy was abandoned and left on the back street by his own family. Police notified by the people around went there and find a little ten-year-old boy crying, they didn't know what happened so they took the boy and drive him to the hospital. In the hospital, they find out that his parents are dead. So they done first thing what went into their minds, they gave him away to the orphanage





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi! This is my first work in this language. Yes, English is not my mother language. I hope that you will understand and well... Help me out a little bit.  
> I can do some errors, because as I said this is my first try.  
> This fanfiction I have ended some time ago but in my native language. There are seventeen chapters, I don't know how long it will take me to translate other chapters, but I will give you my best! 
> 
> And yeah, I am not the beginner in writing and have some of the fanfiction but in another language. I think I will be looking for beta because I don't know if I can manage to do it all alone. Hope you will understand! ~ Lilith

Tom Riddle has never been a nice child. Usually, he kept off the beaten track, why? He never wanted a friend, he always thought he did not need him. When he grew up in the orphanage, other children abused him, they believed he was weaker than they. Well, they were wrong. Tom Riddle was a child whom even adults were afraid of. He discovered something that is called magic and used it against his tormentors. From this memorable event, no child has ever raised his hand or voice at him. Everyone left him alone, fearing that he would hurt them. Riddle did not have a roommate, he always lived alone. Yes, even those children who were new and did not know anything about him were aware of his bad intentions.

When he was eleven, his life changed. One of the people with magic explained to him that he was a wizard. Tom always knew that he could do magic, and the news that he was admitted to the school, where everyone is magical, aroused great excitement in him.

However, he did not find any friends in his first year. It turned out that he was surrounded by a bunch of idiots. So he decided to set up organizations in the near future.

Although it was his first year at Hogwarts, everyone respected him anyway, more than once he showed others that he is not a victim who can be mistreated.

So Riddle has won the recognition of his home and a few helpers.

When he returned to the orphanage, he was informed by Mrs. Cole that he had a roommate. Surprised and not satisfied, he just nodded and went to the room.

He came in and closed the door quietly behind him. His stuff was in place so he sighed with relief. He went to the bed and put the trunk beside him. He looked at the second bed straight into the massive green eyes that had taken his breath away. Opposite to him sat a small boy with a pale complexion and raven hair. On his forehead was an unusual scar in the shape of lightning. With a strange dullness, Tom noticed that his face had traces of beating. The boy himself seemed terrified of his silence.

“Hello.” He greeted softly. “ My name is Tom Riddle.”

“Harry Potter ...” he whispered and glanced away, causing Riddle to feel a strange anger that he could not figure out.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns what he is and Tom begins to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I Did something, I know that chapters are short but this is only temporary. If there are any errors and I am sure that there are just give me a hint and write a comment and I will fix them!  
> Ahh~ And if someone of you likes Nightcore, I invite you to my channel!  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCD7g2sYyQ2sxECV542Enf9Q

He managed to talk to Harry several times. He was a shy person, almost antisocial and in addition to Mrs. Cole, he learned that the boy was brought by two policemen who found him in a terrible state on the street. Over time, he noticed that Potter was not friends with other children. He usually was sitting still in the room or on the pitch alone.

Harry is a year younger than Riddle, which is eleven years old, he has no favorite color and is an orphan. His parents died in a car accident when he was one year old. Tom wondered where he lived for ten years, but the boy refused to talk, explaining that he did not want to talk about it. Marvolo suspected that Potter lived with some sort of family, but he did not know what happened later that he had landed on the street, beaten almost to death.

Harry was learning well, so other children often gave him envious looks, but he did not pay attention to it. There were holidays, but the caretakers always organized some small meetings where you could learn something new.

Riddle did not interfere in his roommate's life, despite the strange and unclear feelings he felt for him.

Everything changed on the day when he saw a certain group of boys harassing Harry, an unreasonable rage and fear of Potter gripped him. He then decided and came to the group to scare the youngers and the thirteen-year-old, who did not intend to move away, He hit his nose with all his strength, which he broke without resistance. Then he led Harry to the room and help him with his abrasions.

"Thank you." He whispered, looking at his thighs.

"There is nothing for ... " Tom replied not knowing what to do, this was the first time someone thanked him and his first time he helped someone.

Since then, Tom went out with the boy and never let him go anywhere alone, fearing that a group of children could go back and hurt him. For a month of vacation, he was afraid of going back to school. He was worried about a small roommate who might get hurt again.

However, one day, a few weeks before the end of the holiday, the owl arrived with a letter addressed to Harry Potter. Riddle held his breath as Potter opened the letter. Unable to stand it, he quickly got up from his bed and looked at the parchment.

" Am I a wizard? " Harry asked in a strange voice.

" You are and you will be going to the same school as me! " Boy exclaimed and hugged him. Potter blushed, but he laughed softly and said.

" Is that good? "

" It's great. " Riddle replied. " I will tell you everything I know about school! " The boy gave a warm smile to the older one and listened attentively to what Riddle was saying about the wizarding world.

* * *

A week before returning to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore visited their orphanage.

After talking to Msr. Cole, he learned that Harry Potter lived with Tom Riddle in one room. Both of them supposedly got along well, and Cole claimed that Tom shows some kind of protection for the younger boy.

Full of anxiety, he knocked on the door of their room, after a moment he got a muffled response and entered the room.

Tom Riddle did not change anything, he still had a pale complexion, black hair nicely arranged, and of course brown eyes. Harry was completely different. Small for his age, with expressive green eyes that reminded him of one spell that could take life away from anyone. The jet-black hair was in chaos, however, it only added to the child's charm.

" Hello, Tom. " He greeted the student.

" Good morning, I told Harry about the school and I will be taking him to the Alley. " He explained quickly without looking at the older wizard, only watching the roommate all the time.

" Ah! Then I will leave Mr. Potter the key to the locker in the bank and see you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied and handed the key to the boy who smiled slightly at him. He looked quite puzzled by the strangers' visit.

Albus left the room and sighed aloud, it will be a strange and mysterious year or even several.

* * *

" Your parents also had to be wizards. " Marvolo said as Dumbledore left the room.

" Huh? "

" You have a safe in the bank ... It means that your parents must have something to do with the wizarding world. "

"Oh ... When ..." He started, but Tom interrupted him.

" Tomorrow we will go to the Diagon Alley. "

Riddle smiled slightly at the boy and returned to reading his Potions textbook and explaining some of the terms to him.

* * *

Harry could not sleep, he was too scared. From the child, he was terrified by loud noises such as screaming and a storm that had just begun outside. He covered his ears and hoped that everything would calm down quickly. He was wrong, after an hour he got out of the bed and approached Tom, who probably was asleep. He nudged him lightly, and when the boy opened his eyes and mumbled something, he asked him.

" Can I sleep with you tonight, please? "

Riddle glared at him for a moment, then moved to the end of the bed and picked up the blanket so that the younger could get under it. The boy sighed with relief and lay down next to Tom, who put his arm around his waist and gave him a small hug. His chin rested on Potter's head, then the younger boy closed his eyes and relaxed. After a while, both of them were asleep.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, once again if there are any errors just write a comment and I will fix it. And yes I know chapters are short, I wrote this on the other site and well... I didn't need to wrote chapters that were long. So yeah! And I do an error when I said that it will be 17 chapters. There are 18. Hope you like it tho.

Tom, as promised, helped Harry in shopping. When they arrived on the Diagon Alley and went to the Gringotts Bank, which was difficult because the boy was too absorbed in the new world he discovered. They quickly went to the locker. Riddle paused when he saw a fortune that his roommate had.

He sighed and started to search the locker of valuable information about the boy's family. He managed to read from one diary that the Potter family is a pure-blooded family that prides itself on wealth. He made sure that Harry was aright and checked the family tree.

After a while, he managed to find the boy's parents who were actually dead. His mother's name was Lily Potter nee Evans and his father was James Potter. Harry's mother was a half-blood witch and came from the muggle family, the mysterious death of wizards that he intended to discover remained a mystery.

He wanted to know more about the mysterious eleven-year-old.

There was one girl in the orphanage who complimented Harry all the time. Usually, when she noticed him, she came up and started a conversation. Riddle could take it, but his patience came to an end when that stupid little Muggle dared to kiss Potter on the cheek. He quickly pushed her away from the boy and pulled him back to their room. He was angry, he had no idea why. Harry was for him ... Someone who must be protected, he told himself that he treated him as a brother, but was it like that?

" Tom ... " He heard a slightly irritated voice.

He shook his head and looked at the boy in front of him. " Yes? " He cleared his throat and replied.

" I've collected the money we need, are we good to go? "

The elder boy only nodded in agreement and rose from the ground.

They went first to buy the trunk. After a moment's thought, Harry announced that he wanted to have an ordinary trunk that wouldn't stand out, so they immediately bought the item and asked the seller to reduce it with a spell so that it would not bother.

Their next stop was a pharmacy where they bought all the ingredients for potions. Then they visited the bookstore, where Riddle paused for a moment to buy several books for himself.

After two hours, they were sitting in an ice cream shop eating sweets. Tom had to stop his roommate not to buy four scoops, only two. He did not want him to catch a cold.

Potter's observation became his habit, he liked to analyze his emotions, and with time he even began to notice his tics. For example, when he was upset he rubbed his left arm for some reason.

When they ate, Tom suggested that they go to buy robes for school and a few pairs of everyday clothes. Unfortunately, the orphanage was poor and did not have too much. Usually, the rest of the money was enough for food, let alone clothes. Taking advantage of the opportunity that Harry had a fairly large amount of money, he ordered two pairs of school robes for Potter and one for himself, plus a few pairs of clothes every day, of course for him and a roommate who did not look like he was against.

They left the store happy, but tired.

The last stop was the Ollivander store - the maker of the wands, where Harry had to buy a wand.

They entered the building and found themselves in a small room with lots of shelves with wands. The whole place was covered with a thin layer of dust, which made Riddle grimace. He did not like dirty places where nobody cleaned up. There was a chair in the corner and a seller's desk in the middle of the store. Harry ran to the counter and pressed the golden bell, which, fortunately, was not dusty. They heard a sound as if something had fallen over and an old wizard with gray hair and silver eyes came out behind the back room. He watched Potter for a moment, then spoke.

" Ah! New client! Hello, I'm guessing for a wand? " He said in a cheerful voice, and when he noticed the older boy standing in the room, he made a strange sound like a sigh. " Mr. Riddle! What brings you to me? "

" I'm only here with Harry. " He pointed to the smaller boy.

" Ah! I understand! Let's start then! " The wizard gave the boy various wands, but none of them was the right one.

Riddle began to get angry because it had been twenty minutes since they entered the store. His wand was the second choice, like most of the children who came here, so he was worried that maybe there is no wand that will match green-eyed boy.

" Interesting. " Tom broke out of his reverie when Ollivander spoke." I know! " He disappeared behind the back room, and after a while, he brought a dusty brown box.

He pulled out a brown wand and handed it to the boy. When Harry took the item he felt the power flowing through his body, he waved a stick, and at the tip of the wand sprouted green and red sparks.

" Very interesting... "

" What's so interesting? Riddle could not resist and asked an interesting answer. - Your wands are twins. " The wizard announced. " Your wand and Mr. Potter have the same core. A Phoenix feather that shed two feathers. "

Tom was speechless and looked at the roommate who seemed surprised by the new knowledge. He was intrigued himself, he felt that Harry was more than the new first year, which begins Hogwarts. He wanted to know more, even if this boy could become his weakness and obsession.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting Ceremony and Harry is worried!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... I think it will be one week. If you see any errors just write a comment and I will fix them. Hope you enjoy!

Despite some difficulties, he was able to teach Harry basic and useful spells. He did not want the boy to go to school, not prepared, and therefore exposed to danger. When he gave him knowledge about the homes and sorting hat, the boy seemed confused and slightly disturbed. Tom didn't know why.

After a few hours, it was clear that the roommate was afraid of being rejected by him if he went to a different home than where Riddle is. Marvolo assured him that no matter where he went, he would always be his friend. By the end of the day, Harry was happy.

On the day of departure they said goodbye to Miss Cole and together they took a taxi to the metro station. Tom had arranged an arrival earlier by contacting the caretaker and giving her money for transport. He took advantage of the roommate's fortune and said it was pointless to take a bus. When they got out and reached the ninth platform, he explained to Potter how to get on the right one. For a moment he looked skeptical about the idea of stepping into the wall, but then he took a deep breath and followed Riddle's directions. Marvolo chuckled aloud, seeing how naive Harry was. Then he himself went to the platform with almost bumping into a witch, who stood in the middle of the passage. He snorted and went to his roommate, they entered the train together and found a free compartment. Tom put the luggage on the shelf, and Harry looked around as if moved by the sight of a charming and spacious compartment.

When he sat next to the boy, he heard a question.

" Do you have any friends? "

" No, you're the only one. " Riddle replied quietly looking at whatever it was outside the window.

" Why? " Harry sounded confused but slightly pleased with the answer.

" Because others are not worth it, only you. " He explained smiling slightly.

Potter didn't say anything anymore but he accepted the silence and admired the views outside the window. Forests, small valleys, and hills, sometimes even some lakes or rivers. Everything was fine unit Avery came to their compartment.

" Here you are, others were looking for you ... " He started talking, but when he saw two green eyes looking towards him, he fell silent and stopped in place.

" Ah ... Avery. " Marvolo began with a cool voice. " I think you should meet my friend. His name is Harry, I hope you will be understanding. "

" Y-yes. " He stammered " Hi, you can call me Avery. "

" Hello. " Boy whispered and moved closer to Riddle.

" Do not worry, he will not hurt you, right? " His voice sounded like a hiss, sharp but delicate at the same time.

" Of course, why would I do something to you! " The boy was outraged on the idea, but he only shook his head and left the two alone.

Potter frowned, he had no idea why the boy behaved like that. Did he do something wrong?

" Avery is like that, do not worry. " Tom whispered as if reading his mind.

Harry no longer bothered the older Slytherin and went back to admiring the landscapes outside the window. He didn't even notice when his eyes began to close and his head slumped sideways.

Marvolo froze as he felt the roommate's head on his shoulder. He looked in that direction, stiff all the time. He sighed aloud and relaxed. Harry just fell asleep.

* * *

When they were near Hogwarts, they changed into robes. Harry began to feel a lot of stress before the sorting ceremony. He did not know why, he was just afraid that they would send him back to the orphanage, that it would turn out to be a mistake and that Tom would never talk to him again. Riddle was his first friend in his life, no one ever wanted to talk to him. He was not surprised, he was not worth their attention. However, Tom was different, he always looked out for him, took care of him and usually asked for his opinion. He didn't understand him, he never did anything for him, why he was nice to him? He sighed quietly, attracting the Slytherin's attention.

" Is something wrong? " He asked and started to improve the younger tie.

" I'm afraid. " He confessed, biting his lip firmly. Marvolo looked at the green eyes full of fears and gave a slight sigh. He put his arms around the boy and pulled him to his chest.

" Everything will be fine. " He whispered lightly.

" You promise? " Potter asked in a strange voice.

" Of course. "

* * *

Harry did not like the idea of following a strange old man to get to Hogwarts, even though Tom said it was just for show and there was no need to worry. And then he heard a man tell a boy that they were about to go in boats and he should watch out. Potter did not like it, why they were going by boats to school in the wizarding world? Is it every day like that? Why Riddle went to the strange-looking carriages that were led by even stranger horses that reminded him of skeletons? This place frightened him even more than his small cupboard under the stairs. In addition, the bustle of children around him made him get a cold thrill, and disturbing thoughts passed through his head. Maybe Tom was lying? Maybe he is leading us to a bad place? Maybe they will die today?

Fortunately, everything turned out to be true, like Tom said. He stood in the Great Hall and watched the hat that rested on the stool. The whole hall exploded with applause after the object sang its song. Potter did not understand why. After all, what she said were just some non-sense rhymes. He listened attentively to a tall witch that presented the rules of sorting, but then he became nervous enough that he could not focus on the names the woman read. When he heard his own name, he shook himself of thoughts and walked quickly to the stool and quickly sat down. The last thing he saw was the curious faces of the students.

"Hello ..." He got scared enough to make a squeaky noise, but he did not dare to jump, knowing that more than a hundred people were watching.

" Do not be afraid of me. I'm here just to put you in the right home. "

" O-okay. " He stammered taking a deep breath.

" I think that with your friend, it will be best for you, do not worry so much and be careful fragile human. Slytherin! "


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Another one! If you see any errors just write a comment below! This chapter is a little short but well... I can't do anything about it. I feel bad for uploading a chapter that is so short, but I have already wrote the whole fic. And well... What can I do?  
> I also want to translate my others works, are you approve of that? One of them is a story with a little strange paring - It is Harry and death.  
> And other work, a longer one tho, that has a paring of Percy and Harry.  
> So what do you all think?

Harry was happy about learning magic and spells. Teachers were kind of strict but still nice. A few weeks passed after the beginning of the school year, everything went quietly and without problems. Luckily, no one bothered to harass him in any way. Only sometimes a group of girls from his house laughed at him, he had no idea why, but he did not pay attention to it, because he knew it would only make everything worse.

Tom had meals with him and sometimes helped him with homework. He also met Abraxas Malfoy, one of Riddle's friends. The boy seemed interested in him, but the only thing he did was say hello and offered to walk outside the classroom. Of course, Potter refused, he did not want to anger his older roommate.

Sometime later, the same girls began harassing him so bad that it was unbearable. He did not say anything to Tom, he didn't want to bother him, and anyway ...They must have a reason to treat him like that, so he tried to find out why they were doing it at all cost.

One day, when he came back from the Great Hall, he was dragged into one of the empty classrooms. Outraged, he wanted to ask what was going on, but he did not make it, because some spell knocked him off his feet. He closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, he knew that it won't do much, because he had no chance with the attackers.

He didn't make a single sound, he just waited until they stopped hurting him. In the end, he didn't know how long he was still, but he had no strength for anything.

He cried quietly, then tried to sit down, but ended up falling to the ground worsening his state. He was not angry, he felt strangely calm, this wasn't his first time, someone do bad things to him so it did not differ from the previous ones, right?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door open, and then there was a loud gasp.

" Harry, who... Are you alright? " He heard a nervous voice, and moments later he saw platinum hair and blue eyes in front of him.

Malfoy - he thought before he fainted.

* * *

He opened his eyes, stared at the white ceiling for a moment. The light blinded him instantly, but he didn't close his eyelids.

He felt a strange burden on his legs, he forced himself to sit down only to see Tom laying on his thighs.

He poked him lightly, wanting to wake up the boy and ask him what exactly happened. The last thing he remembered was Abraxas, who bent over him.

It worked, Riddle raised up immediately processing his surroundings, and when he saw the green eyes staring at him moved closer to the boy and closed him in a light hug.

" Welcome back. " He whispered in Harry's ear.

" Tom, what happened? " He asked, putting his head on the boy's shoulder.

" Malfoy found you in critical condition in one of the classes and brought you here. " He explained, thunderbolts flashed in his eyes, he was angry.

" Do you know who did this to you? "

" No ... " He replied quietly.

" But... I know who could do it. "

Tom looked at him demanding an answer, so the boy told him about this group of girls who were haunting him at every turn he made.

After an hour, Riddle had to leave the hospital wing because Miss Ellison had said that Harry must rest. He was alone about half an hour, he was surprised when Jim visited him. A Slytherin his age, whom he met first of the new students, they sat together at classes and learned in the library. Jim Astor was a medium height boy with brown hair, always well laid out and gray eyes, showing his energy and optimism every day. There was not a day or an hour that could predict sudden bursts of laughter. Jim was worried about him and fortunately, he bring him the lessons they had done when he was unconscious. When the evening came, Jim had to leave the hospital wing, he did it reluctantly, but after Miss Ellison threatened him with the hex his hair to be purple until the end of the year, he left in a panic.

Harry took the opportunity and asked her when he could leave the hospital wing. Fortunately, it turned out that in the following day he would be able to return to normal lessons. Satisfied, but still deep in his soul concerned, he went to sleep.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to know what Tom is up to.  
> Summer is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School just began and I am a little busy with it. So, I think today I will translate two more chapters and at the weekend I will do the same as today.  
> If you see any error just write and I will fix it.

He returned to normal classes, other students began to avoid him. Of course, except Jim, who did not notice the problem at all.

After the incident with Slytherins girls, Tom began spending more time with him, Harry felt ... happy.

He was doing well at school, but unfortunately, he had problems with some things.

He chuckled loudly and caught Riddle's attention.

" Is something funny? " Riddle asked without looking away from his book.

" No, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. " Replied the younger boy and on his cheeks appear pink blush.

" Harry, you do not bother me laughing. You have the right to do it. " Tom chastised him and give him a weird look.

Potter just nodded that he understood and went back to working on an essay about Goblins wars.

* * *

 

" Tom, why do you often meet other students? " He once asked the Slytherin, he was curious. All the time he sees his roommate with some people, they usually discuss over something.

" I am trying to convince them that I'm right. " Riddle explained calmly.

" To what? "

" I'll tell you when you're older. " He said evasively, packing books into his bag.

" And are your reasons good? " Potter did not give up, it was obvious that he managed to irritate the other boy.

" Of course, they are. I would never lie to you. " Riddle replied, straightening up and throwing the bag on the shoulder.

" Now come on, we have to go back to the common room before the curfew. " Harry grabbed a larger hand and let boy lead him to the dungeons.

He believed Tom, because why would he lie to him?

* * *

The end of the year came quickly, a few months later he sat in the train compartment with Abraxas, who told him important facts about the potions.

The boy was very interested in this subject and that's why he asked everyone he knew about tips and trivia.

" What are these meetings about? " Harry suddenly asked, interrupting the Slytherin's statement.

" Meetings? " Malfoy seemed confused.

" The ones you and Tom go to. " He explained.

" Oh ... You'll find out when you're older. " Older boy seemed uncomfortable with the question.

Harry narrowed his eyes, then sighed and nodded that he understood. They sat the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

The orphanage didn't change much, Harry wondered if everything was the same as it used to be in his former home and with his uncle. He entered the building without even looking for Riddle, he did not want to talk to him, the boy became distant. He went into the room, put the trunk next to the bed and threw himself at it. He put his face into a pillow, was tired, and the memory of his family caused tears. He closed his eyes and listened, did not move a millimeter when the door opened and someone entered the room. For a moment he did not hear footsteps and he felt confused, but then the sounds of shuffling sounded around the room. Potter did not even notice that he started to fall asleep, so when he felt a cold touch on his leg he jumped scared.

" Shhh ... Sleep Harry. " He heard a warm and soft voice close to him. He closed his eyes obediently and let himself be undressed from his shoes and trousers. He did not have the strength to protest, he shuddered when he suddenly left alone and wanted to get up, but suddenly the mattress from his bed bent and he felt the warmth of Tom's body around him. He sighed and let his eyelids drop.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is sorry and Hary is scared.

He opened his eyes, everything was black. He moved his head away from the material that was covering his sight and raised his head up carefully looking at the roommate's calm face.

Harry didn't understand him, sometimes Tom acted as if he didn't know him... Like he was a stranger to Riddle, and sometimes he was too caring.

He put his hand on an older boy chest and shuddered as the larger hand grabbed his smaller one.

Stubbornly, he stared straight ahead, until he was forced to look at those brown eyes.

They were silent for a moment staring at each other.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you sad. " Riddle finally said. He got up and looked around the room, it was morning, around six o'clock. " Will you forgive me? "

"I think." The boy finally agreed and was given a warm smile.

" I never felt something like that and I do not know how to behave. " He said falling down again on the mattress. " But I will always protect you, I swear. "

" Thank you. " Harry muttered, biting his lip. " Nobody has ever cared for me. "

" And nobody will hurt you anymore, I swear. " He whispered, turning his head towards the other boy so that he could look into his eyes. " I like your eyes, they have a nice color. "

" I like yours too. " He confessed, embarrassed.

" Are you hungry? " Riddle asked, rising and giving him his hand. Potter just nodded and accepted help.*

* * *

 

Tom was different than at school, maybe because he had more time? On the one hand, he was happy that the holidays were coming to an end, but in the back of his head, he had disturbing thoughts that Riddle would ignore him again.

He sighed quietly and focused on the roommate who now curiously watched him.

" Harry, I asked you what you think about Abraxas. " He repeated, putting books in the trunk.

" He's nice, but sometimes he's like Mrs. Cole. " He answered with a shrug.

" Such overprotective? Malfoy is afraid that something will happen to you, and he would not want it."

" Hmm ... That's why he behaves like that? " He asked curiously.

" I think so. " Tom replied, and in his eyes, for a moment Harry spotted a mysterious flash.

* * *

 

 Riddle watched the younger Slytherin try to solve the beginner's sudoku with focus on his face.

He felt guilty that he had failed him at school, maybe Potter did not tell him that, but he saw it in his eyes.

In addition, this incident, which happened after the holidays. The girls upset him and deserve a punishment, but he did not want to scare Harry.

He was too small to introduce him to his plans. And unfortunately, there was still Grindelwald, who raged through the wizarding world and destroyed everything in his path that didn't agree with him. He sighed and rubbed his nose with his fingers, he had to introduce Harry to the rest of the group. If he did not want the boy to completely isolate himself from him. He felt a strange bond with the Slytherin, he didn't know what it was but he will know it soon enough.

* * *

 

" Are you afraid of storms? " Tom asked curiously, they were laying in one bed when the storm raged outside.

The boy again asked to sleep together. Of course, Riddle agreed and quickly made a place for him.

" No. I hate loud noises. " He whispered to the older boy's neck.

" Since when? "

" I don't know, since always " He shuddered and panicked when the bolt struck near the orphanage but was quickly calmed down by the hand that stroked his back.

" Trauma. " Tom whispered quietly he didn't want Harry to hear that.

His eyes flashed in anger.

What did these people do to him? - He had this question in mind until he fell asleep.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New professor and some of Harry's unknown home stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors? Just let me know, I will fix them!

Harry was happy, Tom was his friend, he went to Hogwarts, too! He did not need anything else to live. It has not felt like this for so long ... well, everything was so perfect that he was afraid that everything would break down. He was afraid Tom would leave him, he did not want it to happen.

This is the first person who really cares about him.

" Harry, are you listening to me? " He heard a quiet voice behind him. He shuddered and looked at the boy, he had squinted eyes, probably wondering about something. " Tell me about your home. " Riddle said suddenly, sitting down so that the younger leaned against his chest.

"I ..." Potter began, he wanted to protest, but when he felt Tom's fingers in his hair he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. " Well. My parents died in a car accident, my aunt said that so I think it is true. From the time they died, that is, since I was one-year-old I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They didn't like me much, they still do not like me, I think I did or said something to them, but when I asked them about it, they avoided answering. There must be a reason why they treated me that way, right? "

" How did they treat you? " He asked in a whisper, causing Potter to shiver.

" Usually, I just had to do housework and cook. " He explained with a shrug. " William, my cousin often teased me with his friends. "

" How did it happen that you landed on the street? " Riddle did not give up, he wanted to know everything about his little roommate.

" William chased me again, we were alone near the old playground. To my misfortune, he shattered his head and I had to tell my uncle about it and he then started screaming it was my fault. And that's how it ended. " Harry whispered, he avoided any eye contact with the boy, he was afraid that he did something bad and Tom will leave him alone, he did not want it, not now.

" So your caretakers left you on the street to die. " Riddle said to himself, and something flashed in his eyes, an emotion Harry couldn't recognize." Don't worry, Harry, you'll never have to endure them or see them again. You are not worthy of them "

" We're friends, right? " Potter suddenly asked, quickly changing the subject.

" Of course, we are. " Brown-eyed replied and hid his face in the younger's hair." And we will always be, you are the only person who is worth all of this "

* * *

 

" Is Abraxas your friend too? " Harry asked one day wanting to hear the answer.

" He is not my friend. " Riddle put the book down on the table and focused his attention on the roommate.

" You are my only friend. "

" And that girl? " Slytherin did not give up, he wanted to know with whom the boy has good contacts, surely it wasn't only him?

" Bella? She is ... just needed. " He said in a slightly upset tone, got up and went into the bathroom.

Harry narrowed his eyes and stared at the closed door for a moment.

What did Tom hide? And why did he do that?

* * *

 

He had already done homework that professors told them to do so he had nothing to do with himself. He usually sat on the pitch, but now Miss Cole did not let him do it. He had no idea why but he obeyed the woman. Tom avoided talking about his group, and Harry was more and more upset by it.

* * *

 

The beginning of the new school year came quickly, Harry sat on the train in one of the compartments listening to Abraxas, who was talking about his holidays. It was his second year, he was excited but still worried, their teacher from Defense Of The Dark Arts changed. He accidentally heard how the older students were talking to each other and then he learned that their teacher was to be an experienced Auror who was accused of practicing black magic. However, when he asked about it Abraxas, he reassured him that Hogwarts is a very safe place and nothing will happen to anyone. He slept the whole trip, of course, he was awakened before reaching the school. He changed into a uniform and together with Jim, whom he accidentally met when he bought some sweets. They waited for the train to reach its destination.

* * *

 

" Tom, where have you been all the trip? " Asked Potter after the feast.

" I had to take care of a few things. " He replied, giving him a brief look." Did Abraxas take care of you? "

" Yeah "

" I will introduce you to another friend of mine soon. " He said suddenly. " His name is Avery, the same boy you met in your first year on the train."

" Oh ... Okay, I cannot wait, then! " The younger Slytherin laughed and looked at Jim, who was calling him from stairs.

" Good night, Tom. "

" Good night, Harry. "

* * *

 

He watched the man who was to be their new teacher from Defense Of The Dark Arts.

He was tall, with black long hair and brown eyes that were so intense that everyone avoided eye contact with him. He was reading their names while checking the presence, his voice was deep and low and it sends a shiver down his back.

Each of their class demonstrated their abilities. When it was his turn, he did his best, and also cast some spells which Tom mentioned, and fortunately, he succeeded. The teacher gave him an "O", he was the only one with that good grade. When they sat back down to the benches, Harry felt the teacher's eyes on him, he felt uncomfortable and sat anxiously, because he realized that Professor Brandon should not be interested in him that much, but he didn't want to upset Riddle and he decided to remain silent about the mysterious professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Mrs. Cole doesn't want to Harry and other children go outside because this was the time that WW2 was beginning.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a little frighten and new wizards and witches will be arriving to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors just let me know I will fix them. Thanks!

As usual, the days at school were boring and monotonous, although he was happy that he could learn new things, he usually stayed after classes with Abraxas or Jim, who couldn't live a single day without gossip. Tom, as usual, wandered with some people, that's why Potter was worried about his roommate.

One day, when they were sitting in the Great Hall, Director Dippet announced that in a few days students from France and Bulgaria will be coming to their school. Harry was excited, but at the same time upset, new people are new trouble. He was surprised to find that Riddle's hand tightened on his own like a steel wire.

So he looked at the boy, and when Riddle did not take his eyes from the Director, he spoke.

" Tom? " The boy looked at him but said nothing, his eyes half - open, and his lips closed in a narrow line.

" All good. " Finally, he answered.

After dinner, Tom escorted Harry to the dormitory, it was strange but he was silent and did not ask the older boy about the reason for such sudden anxiety.

In the following day, he was surprised to find that Riddle was even more intense with the meetings with students, it was strange.

Was the boy afraid of the arrival of foreigners?

He was sitting at the lesson, Professor Brandon was explaining something, although the teacher was slightly frightening, he was very good at what he was doing. Nobody matched his talent and power. One lesson was one charm and a spell it was hard to keep up but everyone manage it. Students honestly practiced because they were afraid of professor Brandon. When he asked him to stay after the class, a cold shiver went through his spine, but he stayed without any complaints. The students left and he sat in front of the teacher who did not hide his curiosity about him.

" I wanted you to stay after the lesson, because ... I am very impressed with your skills and power. " He said dragging syllables of some words. (?)

" Thank you. " He replied flustered.

" You're welcome, I hope you will keep this level until the end of my teaching at this school, you can go, Mr. Potter. "

Harry flew off the office without saying a goodbye, he paused and leaned against the wall to breathe, he will go and tell Tom.

* * *

It was not difficult to find him, he had a conversation in the class. Avery watched the door so at first, he would not let him in, but when he saw how pale the younger boy was, he opened the door and let him pass without a word. Harry stepped into the room stopping at once. He saw a look of surprised in brown eyes, other people in the room seemed just as surprised as Riddle, who opened his mouth and closed it but nothing came out of them. He saw how pale the Slytherin was and got up, and walked over to Harry. He took his hand and pulled him forwards a chair. After a moment, he was sitting on Tom's knees, his back turned to the rest of the students. Tom began to speak like nothing was wrong.

Riddle had a hard time to focus on speaking, he felt how quickly Potter's heart was beating, something must have happened that made him so upset. When he finished speaking, he asked students to leave the class, he wanted to talk to the roommate who was distressed, which made him nervous. Everyone left, and Riddle cleared his throat with a sharp grunt, he looked at the boy who did not move even a centimeter, he started to stroke his hair, the gesture was delicate but hesitant. The boy raised his head and looked into Tom's eyes.

" Something happened, right? " He asked, despite knowing what the answer was.

Harry, nodded and started to avoid Riddle's gaze.

" It's about a new teacher ... Maybe I exaggerate this, but he scares me, he wants something from me all the time. I can not concentrate on the lessons, because when I look up, his eyes are always at me and it's ... sorry I interrupted you in the meeting. " Potter was staring to the right, he didn't want to look at the older boy, he was afraid of his reaction. " You don't exaggerate this, I'm glad you came and told me. " Tom began, his tone was gentle and firm.

" Teachers shouldn't do this, you have the right to feel fear. Harry, please, stay away from this man.

The younger Slytherin shook his head in agreement and smiled slightly, he was still pale, he was so lucky that Tom believed him.

" Come on, you should go to bed. " Harry accepted the offered hand and let be led to the dungeons.

* * *

When they reached the common room they met Avery and Abraxas, Riddle asked him to go to take a bath and change, of course, Harry obeyed. He left the three-graders and quickly washed in the bathroom in the dormitory and changed his uniform into a sweater and short pants. He was curious what older boys talked about downstairs, but he knew that Tom would be disappointed if he found out he was eavesdropping. He waited for the boy in silence, he knew he would come, even though it was not his dormitory.

He did not wait long, five minutes later Riddle entered the room.

" What were you talking about? " He didn't have time to stop the question that was always on his lips.

" Oh, nothing important, I asked Avery and Malfoy to keep you company when I'm gone. " He explained and sat on the bed next to the boy who lay on the mattress uncovered with a blanket kicked in the foot of the bed. Riddle sighed and covered the Slytherin, he blushed slightly because he was really used to being left behind.

" I do not want you to catch a cold, Harry. "

" I am Sorry " He replied flustered.

" You apologize too much, not everything is your fault. " Tom said after a moment of silence, then he grabbed from his forehead strand of his hair. " Good night, if you have nightmares, come to my dormitory. I am here for you. "

" Okay, thank you. " Harry answered and sent a tentative smile towards the boy who had already reached the door. They said goodbye again, and then Harry switched off the bedside lamp and covered the curtains He fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (?) - Do I got it right?


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thestrals... Why can he see it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors? Just write a comment and I will fix it.

Harry was excited today, they had no lessons, and students from other schools were coming to their. He dressed in a shirt and a light green sweater and black pants.

It took him a moment to look for his glasses, but in the end, he managed to find them, they lay safely under the pillow. Harry was surprised that he hadn't crushed them in his sleep.

He left the dormitory and almost bump into Avery, who stood like a peg in front of the door.

" Something happened? " Asked the Slytherin raising his head up.

" No, I just wanted to walk with you " Avery laughed nervously, pulling away so Potter could go.

They walked in silence, in the corridor in the dungeons Harry dared to speak.

" Did Tom tell you to watch over me? " He asked without looking at the boy.

" No. " The boy lied which was obvious to Harry, it was not the first time that someone does that, he hate it but remain silent.

* * *

Students gathered outside, no one was wearing a uniform because Director Dippet announced that it was only the welcome.

The banquet that will take place in the evening will be ceremonial and the uniforms will be obligatory.

He went into the crowd of people, trying to lose Avery, who annoyed him. He did not this boy, he didn't know why. It just seemed like he was forced to do what he was doing and that was unpleasant to him.

He jumped when someone's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

" Harry, it's not nice to run away from friends. " He heard a familiar voice.

" Tom, I do not like that someone is following me, because someone told him to do it.

" He replied looking in the Riddle's eyes.

" I understand, but now it is necessary. "

" If you say so. " Potter sighed and focused his eyes on the sky.

" Good boy. " Riddle stroked his head.

Suddenly a few shapes flew from behind the clouds, some bony horses were pulling, as it turned out, white carriages.

" What are these creatures? " He asked, unable to stop himself." The ones that pull these carriages? "

" Those fly by themselves. " Marvolo replied, frowning.

" These horse-like beings are Thestrals. " Harry jumped when he heard a warm voice close to him.

" Professor Dumbledore? "

" Only those who have witnessed someone's death can see the Thestrals.

" Explained the professor and gave him a strange look, and then just went away to greet the newly arrived people.

* * *

Tom Riddle has never met someone who has seen those creatures, so when he learned that Harry was able to do that, he frowned and wondered whom death saw Potter and why did he saw it.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Krum? Well... Tom doesn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time passed since I posted here, but yeah. I am back! So... Any errors? Comment and I will fix them.
> 
> [*] - Pov. Tom

As usual, Dippet announced the basic information and asked for friendly behavior towards newcomers. Headmaster sat down, and about twenty people dressed in maroon coats entered the room. At their head was an elderly man dressed in a black robe, unfortunately, he didn't have time to look at him closely. Foreign students stood in front of the Slytherin table, they presented proudly. With a strange feeling in his stomach, Harry noticed that among the students from another school there were only two girls. He tore his eyes from the wizards and looked towards the entrance, where another group of people just entered. They were wearing blue-red uniforms, they didn't look sure about where they were. A young man with brown hair and tanned skin was leading them.

When the presentation ended, headmaster rose from his seat to speak. “ Today we will welcome two schools. “ He started. “ This is the magic instituteDurmstrang, they came from Northern Europe to spend the rest of the year here. And here is the headmasterHarfangMunter. “Dippet pointed to an elderly man who waved his hand elegantly. He looked a little scary to Harry, he was pretty sure that this man is someone like the girls who bullied him.

Applause rang out in the Hall, everyone was impressed by the students from Durmstrang.  
  
“ We were also visited by School of Magic and Witchcraft Ilvermorny, whose director is Agilbert Fontaine. “ There was applause again, but this time it was louder probably because the wizard was handsome and every girl looked at him in this weird way that Potter wasn't understanding.  
“ I hope you will give them warm welcome. And now I am inviting you all to a feast, eat how much you want. “  
  
Harry expected Durmstrang students to sit at their table, while Ilvermorny students split up to sit down on different ones.  
  
Of course, fate wanted one of the students to sit next to him, at first he felt uncomfortable, especially when he realized that Tom disappeared from the Great Hall together with Malfoy and Avery.  
But then when he watched the boy's movements he felt curious. For the first time, he saw the strange milk-white drink that the student was drinking.  
  
“ It's called Baza. “ He jumped when he heard a deep voice. “ My name is Viktor Krum.”  
  
Harry knew the name ... But from where?!  
  
“ Harry Potter. “ He replied confused. It was the first time that the older boy looked at him. They were examining each other for a moment.  
  
“ I have a feeling that I know you from somewhere. “ He said slowly, putting down the empty mug.  
  
“ Me too. “ Harry didn't stop looking at him, boy was handsome, every girl was watching him. He was ... wide, muscular, with dark eyes and dark hair. “ What is this Baza? “ He finally asked.  
  
“ Drink that my mother gave me when I was little. “ He said after a moment of silence, looking longingly at the cup. “ It's made of wheat, and tastes a little bitter but It is good for ya “  
  
“ Oh ... Where are you from? “  
  
“ From Bulgaria. “  
  
“ Do you play Quidditch as a seeker? “ He asked uncertainly.  
  
“ I do. “ He confirmed slowly, his gaze returned to the boy's face, but now it was intense and curious. “ You're special, I do not know why, but you are. “  
  
Potter wanted to answer, but he shut his mouth, seeing headmaster get up from his seat.

****************

He returned to the dormitory thinking about Viktor, his thoughts were so engaged with this boy that he didn't notice that Riddle slipped into the deserted room. He jumped when the older boy put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
“ Tom? “ He asked, and when he felt that Riddle pulls him, he let him lead to how it turned out to be an empty room with one bed. He did not say anything because he was locked in a hug. The older boy's arms wrapped around him like two steel ropes, he didn't even notice when he was sitting on his lap.  
  
“ I heard you talked to some guy from abroad. “ He said dryly and looked into his eyes. “ I would prefer that you do not approach these people, they are dangerous, they can do something to you “  
  
“ It was Viktor Krum, he ... He was nice. “ He said, tilting his head slightly to the side.”  
  
“ Harry... “  
  
“ Look, I feel like I know him, I do not know from where, but it is like this. He also has this feeling! This is strange ... I have the impression that we are both different. As if not from here. “ He wanted Tom to understand how he felt. Harry put his hands at Tom's pale face. “ Where have you been? “  
  
“ Talk to other students. “ Riddle didn't expect this question.  
  
“ Tom ... If you have the right to worry about me, I am also asking about you! “ Harry had enough he felt like his blood began to boil.  
  
“ It's not the time yet... “  
  
“ No! Listen to me! How can you say that! I'm afraid! I'm afraid that they will do something to you, that you will not come back, that you will leave me! “ He shouted it in his face.  
  
Then he only felt the soft and warm lips on his.  
  
Riddle grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto the bed, now they were lying together.  
  
“ Tom? “ He asked and opened his eyes. “ All right? “  
  
“ Yes, everything is fine. Did you like it? “ He whispered in the Harry's in the ear.  
  
In less than a minute, Harry's neck and cheeks were pink.

_[*]_

He looked sweet, Tom always thought his little roommate was charming.  
  
“ Close your eyes and open your mouth. “ He did not quite understand what he felt for the boy. He never had such feelings.  
Only when Harry appeared in the orphanage he began to feel them.  
  
Joy ... Care ...  
  
When Potter obeyed the order, he hesitated again.  
  
Was it normal? That was his friend, right? Should he do it?  
  
When the younger boy moved again, he put his lips and let his tongue slip in this time, he began to examine the others smaller tongue, teeth, and cheeks. Although he did it with a few girls, it was never like this ... Perfect. He Harry tasted like strawberry and mint. Waves of pleasure struck his body. He ended the kiss and let Harry put his head in the crook of his neck.  
  
When Potter pulled his head away, Tom stroked the boy's head.  
  
“ All right? “ This time it was he who asked. He had a husky voice from the kiss, he did not know why.  
  
“ Yes, I think. “


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown is weird, isn't he? Does Dumbledore know something? Tom is jealous and a little possessive

His habit was to talk with Viktor, although Tom asked him not to do it. Krum seemed familiar, this was terrifying him, but at the same time, he was curious.

He sighed and tried to focus on the lesson. Brown would not be happy if he found out he was not listening. Man would probably invite him to the middle of the class to question him. He looked at Jim, who was sitting next to him. He looked focused, but Harry suspected he was not listening at all and his head was somewhere else.

Suddenly a thought appeared in his head. Maybe... Just maybe he did not belong here? Maybe he was transported here for some reason? But are such journeys possible? Maybe the professor would know.

When the lesson was over, he wanted to ask about time travel. Surprisingly Brown did not seem surprised to see him near his desk after class.

"Mr. Potter, has something happened?" He asked going down the steps leading to another room.

"Actually, I wanted to ask something." Harry answered flustered, trying not to look into man's eyes.

"In that case, I'm listening."

"A-are time travels possible?" He asked quietly and then quickly glanced at the Brown's face, he was surprised to find that the professor was not surprised or nervous.

"That's a very good question, Harry." Boy narrowed his eyes as the professor spoke his name.   
"You see, theoretically, not, but in practice, they are in fact possible. If I can ask why this topic interests you?"

"There are a few strange things and I'm beginning to suspect that I'm not entirely from here." He replied evasively, did not want to delve into details.

"It's very possible, you see, I also bend the rules a bit. I do not belong here either, I am only here for entertainment reasons." Brown replied quietly. "Now, Harry! I think you should go to the Great Hall for dinner."

* * *

  
During dinner, he couldn't concentrate on anything, he was constantly processing the professor's words. On the one hand, it made sense, from the other it was so unbelievable that he began to wonder if by chance Brown was joking about it.

He shuddered when someone put a hand on his shoulder, turned his head and greeted the older boy.

"Is something bothering you? You look worried." Krum asked in inaccurate English, sitting next to him.

"Everything is fine, Victor, thank you." He replied looking at the student who didn't look entirely convinced by this answer.

"I was wondering if you can tell me something about the local teachers?" He asked suddenly, not looking at the boy.   
"I am curious how teaching looks like, and from Thursday we have the opportunity to go to classes with others, so I would like to join you."

"Oh! This is a great idea, it will be very nice, maybe I can learn something new from you!" Potter considered this idea as good, he will be able to learn a little bit more about Viktor. Harry knew that Tom would be mad at him, but now he didn't care too much.

Speaking of the devil! Riddle sat in front of him and Krum. He had no expression on his face, but his eyes were thundering with cold rage.

"Tom, this is Wiktor Krum." He spoke after a moment of silence, he pointed at an older boy whose face changed dramatically, from a warm expression into gloomy and hostile. Harry sensed that it would be a difficult conversation.

"Oh ... I see, nice to meet you, Mr. Krum, I think." He greeted quietly, never taking his eyes off the foreigner.   
"My name is Tom Riddle, I hope we will not get in our way."

"Yes, I also have such hopes." Bulgarian replied coolly. "Are you friends?"

"Yes, we are also roommates." Riddle said, with venom in his voice, then grabbed Slytherin's small hand. "We have very good relations."

"Ah? We also have good relations." Krum murmured to Riddle. "Harry, I hope we can be friends."

"Eh?! Me too." The wretched boy mumbled the whole situation was slightly overwhelming him. The tension in the air was so hard that people sitting closest to them looked behind each other looking for the source of the anomaly.

Fortunately, everything went down as someone called Viktor, of course, he had to leave, but before that he said goodbye to Harry, which made Tom almost curse the student.

"Harry, I asked you for something, right?" Now all the attention of the older boy was focused on him.

"Tom, Viktor is not really dangerous." He pleaded pleasantly, he wanted the boy to understand.

"You can talk, but promise me that you will not let him touch you." Riddle leaned over and whispered in his ear, causing a shudder through his body. "Only I can do that."

"I promise."

* * *

  
The next day he was stopped by Professor Dumbledore after the lesson. Not really knowing what was going on, he stood in front of the desk and waited for him to join him.

"Did something happen, professor?" He asked when Dumbledore appeared with a box in his hand.

"Do not worry, you did not do anything, but I have something for you, my boy." He explained putting the box on the desk.   
"You see, I recently got a letter and this is the subject. In the letter, it wrote that I should give it to you because it belongs to you and the very fact of you having it is very important."

"Was the letter signed?" Harry asked he was curious.

"Unfortunately not." Professor answered quietly, Harry took the object from the man. He tried to open it, but the box did not budge. He frowned, it was unusual, he could not find any keyhole. Maybe it was a magical thing? He must ask Tom if he knows any spell that would help open the box.

"I have one more question." Dumbledore spoke suddenly. "Is Tom giving you any trouble?"

"No, he helps me with everything. We became friends." Harry said reservedly. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, have a nice day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Hope you enjoy! Do you see any errors? Write them down and tell me!


End file.
